


Patch me up

by HeadFullOfFantasy



Series: Kiss it better [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, But then everything goes to shit, Case Gone Wrong, Doctor/Patient, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin is a reckless Detective, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nines is a doctor, They have been pining for each other for a looooong time before this, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfFantasy/pseuds/HeadFullOfFantasy
Summary: The man’s eyes flickered to Nines’ mouth before he let his gaze wander back up, locking their eyes.“You’re not gonna kiss it better?” Gavin asked in a low husky voice.Nines has a certain reckless Detective as a patient and despite that dumbass needing to be stitched back together every second day, the doctor has become fond of him. Though the day he finally finds the courage to ask Reed for a date, everything goes to hell.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kiss it better [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Patch me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definitelynotsatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotsatan/gifts).



> This was a short ficlet I wrote based off the headcanon by the dear [Definitelynotsatan](https://definietlynotsatan.tumblr.com/) about Doctor!Nines and patient!Gavin. Go check out their page, they make hilarious posts ^^  
> This one shot is my first open ending and you are free to interpret the ending how you want to see it. Please beware of the angst my dears. I originally wrote this on tumblr and there is a second happy part, but I will post it separately so that all my angst lovers can enjoy this.

Nines tried to be as careful as possible as he dabbed the alcohol on the wound, a cut across the forehead. The Detective hissed and winced, but the doctor’s grip was strong enough to prevent him from flinching away.

“It wouldn’t hurt that much if you would just stay out of knife fights and prevent injuries like this, Detective.”

The man, Gavin how Nines had found out, rolled his eyes, but the edges of his mouth twitched.

“Are you lecturing me again? Thought you learned that this doesn’t work on me by now.”

There was a challenging glint in Gavin’s eyes as he let the other put a small band aid on his wound.

“Just like all my medical advises, I know.” Nines couldn’t suppress the smile sneaking on his face. Why did this dumbass always had to be this goddamn reckless? This had to be the tenth time of him being at the hospital this week already. “What happened this time?”

“Oh, just some angry dealers.”

Something in Nines’ stomach contracted at the thought of the Detective going against a group of ruthless criminals. He had started to like the idiot sitting in front of him way too much. That crooked smile, the scruff on the man’s jaw, the scars covering his body Nines had witnessed when he had patched him up… No, he should definitely not think about that time he had to help the Detective out of his shirt to treat a wound on his stomach. Or how close they were at the moment. Nines hadn’t even noticed how far he had leaned forward while cleaning the cut. His face was only inches apart from Gavin’s and he could feel the other’s breath on his skin.

The man’s eyes flickered to Nines’ mouth before he let his gaze wander back up, locking their eyes.

“You’re not gonna kiss it better?” Gavin asked in a low husky voice.

Nines didn’t even notice how he leaned in, the only thing on his mind was how soft those lips were, despite the rough appearance. He raised a hand to his patient’s jaw, drawing small circles on the skin as he pressed their mouths together in a hungry yet gentle way. The combination of soft lips and prickly stubble felt so nice under his own.

A hand sneaked behind the doctor’s neck, pulling him closer so that Nines almost stumbled on top of the Detective’s lap. Increasing the rhythm of the kiss, Gavin let out a small sigh, almost driving his caretaker crazy. Nines’ tongue carefully pressed against the man’s lips, causing him to open and granting the other entrance into his mouth.

Gavin tasted like cheap coffee and the faint hint of cigarettes. Nines knew he was addicted the second their lips had met.

The sound of something beeping disrupted the silence.

“Shit.” The Detective cursed as he broke away, panting. “Not now.”

He looked down on a small device hanging on his hip which reminded Nines of his own beeper. A call for the Detective, probably another case.

“I see you are needed, Detective Reed.” Nines smirked while the other regarded him with an annoyed grunt.

“Are you really going to call me that, even after we kissed?”

“I think it’s sexy.”

The doctor’s grin widened, seeing a beautiful blush spread over the bridge of Gavin’s nose. He held out a hand and pulled the man up from the hospital bed, though not without wrapping an arm around the other’s waist.

“I don’t know if it’s too late to ask you on a proper date, but I am going to do it anyway.” The Detective’s eyes grew big. “What do you say? After my shift, 9 pm this evening?”

Gavin seemed to be a bit overwhelmed at first, but then a wide smile spread across his face, lighting up those grey-green eyes like Nines had never seen before.

“Y-yes, of course.”

His caretaker couldn’t help but press another quick kiss to that smile and he felt how his own heart beat against the inside of his chest in a fast rhythm.

“Perfect. I will meet you at the entrance.”

With that, he let the man go and Gavin squeezed his hand before turning around towards the door.

“And Gavin?”

“Hm?” The Detective turned around, a smile still on his mouth. Nines couldn’t help but think how much he loved to see him happy.

“You would do me a favour if you looked after yourself. It’s cute that you want me to patch you up, but I would very much prefer you in one piece.”

“Aye aye, Doctor Nines. Though I have to admit that my stays in your office always are the highlight of my week.” With that Gavin was out the door, only the warm feeling of his presence lingering in Nines’ chest.

A few hours later, the medical finally closed the door of the emergency room, heartrate faster than it should probably be. The whole day he couldn’t wait to finish his shift and meet with Gavin, hopefully seeing that smile again that warmed something deep inside of him.

“Nines, you are needed in the surgery room.” The voice almost made the doctor jump. He turned around to his brother.

“Are you serious? It’s the end of my shift! I was about to leave!”

Connor threw him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, direct order from Amanda. Everyone is busy and I have to look after a bunch of patients before I can end the day. But the guys from the ambulance said it probably is a lost cause anyway. Hope it won’t take too long, I know you have a date today.”

“Yes,” Nines grunted frustrated, “the first in forever.”

“I’m sorry, Nines. You know how Amanda can be.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I will see what I can do. Which room?”

“16.”

The doctor quickly fumbled with his phone to send Gavin a message that he would be late. He just hoped that the Detective would wait for him.

“Okay, see you, Connor.”

Rushing down the hallway, Nines approached the surgery room his brother had told him. He changed into his green robe and washed his hands before stepping into the room. A nurse helped him tie everything.

“What do we have?”

“Critical injuries in the abdomen, chest and on the face. We don’t know if the skull is broken yet. Multiple shot wounds and severe bruising, maybe even internal bleeding. Poor guy got riddled with bullets by a gang or something. They beat in his face in with a rod and kicked him until he was unconscious.”

“Name? Any medical history?”

Though Nines didn’t need to hear the nurse’s answer anymore. His eyes fell onto the face he had hoped would greet him outside with a smile.

“Detective Gavin Reed. Has been here quite often.”

Gavin’s face was almost unrecognisable, beaten to a swollen mush. His hair had a red touch from all the blood and stuck to his forehead where the band aid Nines had applied earlier still sat, now soaked in a scarlet colour. The Detective’s clothes had been removed already in preparation for the operation, revealing dark bruises where a few ribs appeared to be broken and a sea of blood where bullets had eaten their way through the man’s flesh.

Nines’ knees threatened to give in at the sight. Swollen busted lips, lips he had kissed only hours ago. Limp hands that had pulled the doc closer earlier. A bloody face Nines had cradled just this afternoon.

_Just some angry dealers._ Gavin’s words echoed in Nines’ head. This couldn’t be. It had to be some bad dream. Nines desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but he felt how an unknown pain twisted his heart, pierced it as if he was the one shot.

“No.” he whispered as the first tear fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Part 2 will come soon. I know myself, I always need comfort after hurt. So for everyone that needs a happy ending, don't worry. You can find the original posts here on tumblr if you want to stop by my blog :3: [Patch me up](https://headfulloffantasy.tumblr.com/post/626996367315894272/patch-me-up) and [Smile for me](https://headfulloffantasy.tumblr.com/post/627082718559223808/smile-for-me)  
> Always feel free to comment and leave kudos! <3 Stay safe everyone


End file.
